


Mirrors, Reflections

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: kink_bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirrors, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel discover a mirror on the ceiling of their shared motel room and put it to full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors, Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> For my 2010 Kink Bingo card, the mirrors sqaure.

Dean grinned up at the ceiling as he propped his head on his hands, leaning against them and the pillow beneath them. He crossed his still booted feet as he watched himself on the bed, stretched out body reflected back in the mirror securely attached to the ceiling. He waited until Castiel joined him, looking at the top of the angel's dark haired head as Castiel sat beside him.

"Dude, this is awesome," Dean murmured, as he gestured up at the ceiling. "Think Sammy knew the mirror was in here when he booked the room?"

Castiel tilted his head to the ceiling, plump lips pressing down into an amused line, as his blue eyed gaze caught Dean's green ones in the reflective surface of the mirror. They shared a smile, suddenly glad that Sam had opted to get a room of his own, thereby leaving the lovers alone with their room and their ceiling bound mirror.

"Maybe," Castiel replied to Dean's earlier statement, with a small chuff of angelic laughter. "Perhaps we should ask him."

The angel's mouth lifted in a slight smile at the corners at the horrified look upon his lover's face, before the hunter shook his head vehemently.

"Nah, best leave it, Cas. He'll only ask us why we're excited about a damn mirror after all," he said, as he quirked his eyebrows at the angel when Castiel returned his gaze to Dean.

"Why are you excited about a mirror anyway?" Castiel asked, eyes turning deceptively innocent as he looked at Dean.

Dean chuckled and reached for Castiel with one hand, fingers rubbing against the angel's arm tenderly.

He pulled the angel against his side gently, smiling when Castiel willingly settled against his body.

"Oh, you know. It's a turn on," Dean murmured, before laying a kiss against Castiel's dark haired head. "When we make love."

Castiel murmured in pleasure, snuggling into Dean's body before tilting his head towards Dean's lips pursed into a hopeful pout and receiving a gentle, tender kiss.

"What I thought," Castiel's deep voice rumbled against Dean's lips when the kiss ended.

Dean murmured something unintelligible, before he closed the distance between them, pressing an open mouthed kiss against Castiel's mouth, tongue licking its way inside the angel's hot wet mouth. He sucked upon Castiel's tongue when the angel slid it in his mouth, before reaching up to slide Castiel's trench coat from the angel's shoulder hopefully.

Castiel pulled away, blue eyes turned dark with lust, lips plumper than usual and reddened from the kiss. He stood, leaving Dean's side momentarily before pulling his coat off himself, placing it and his suit jacket upon the chair pushed against the wall. He pulled off his tie and watched with curious eyes as Dean stood, pulling off his own clothes hastily, fingers grappling with his t shirt as he pulled it haphazardly over his head.

By the time Dean had finished kicking off his boots and pushing his heavy jeans from his legs, Castiel was already naked, waiting for him hopefully upon the bed. Dean looked up and saw Castiel's reflection in the mirror above, a perfect expanse of naked skin and hard cock curling up towards his abdomen, flushed and red in the light with beads of pre-cum beading at the tip.

Dean smiled, a shudder of anticipation working through his body as he stared at Castiel, dick stiffening between his legs as he watched his lover take a hold of his own cock in his hand and started to stroke himself. The hunter went to get the lube from his bag, before returning to the bed, laying beside his lover and watching as Castiel continued to touch himself with quickening strokes.

Dean reached for his hand, stopped the angel from jerking off with an effort, before pressing his lube slick fingers to Castiel's hole. He watched as Castiel hissed, eyes fluttering with arousal, ripe mouth parting as Dean breached him, slick finger sliding inside easily, before the hunter started stretching his lover's hole wide open.

He glanced up every now and then to watch his lover's aroused expression in the mirror up above, plump mouth agape and cheeks flushed prettily, chest mirroring his cheeks in sweaty pink blotches. Dean finally pulled away, before slicking up his cock with swift strokes of his hand. He started to move to lay upon Castiel, but the angel had other ideas; he pushed upon Dean's shoulders, pushing him down on the bed instead and straddling him eagerly.

Dean chuckled and supported his lover's hips as Castiel straddled him, sinking down upon the hunter's erect, slick cock with a shuddering breath of arousal. Dean held him, hands resting securely on Castiel's sides as the angel started rocking his hips against his, rolling himself inexorably upon Dean's dick, taking him in deeper with every thrust. Dean groaned in arousal as he stared up at the mirror, and watched Castiel's lithe body rut against him. He watched the pleasured arousal cross his own face with every thrust from his lover's body, saw Castiel's aroused expression when the angel tilted his closed eyed face to the mirrored ceiling and Dean thrust harder still into his lover.

He continued watching as the angel thrust and rocked harder against him, his own hips lifting clear of the bed to strike against Castiel's prostate inside him. Their shuddering moans and grunts filled the air as they fucked and rutted on a sweaty bed, before Castiel started stroking himself furiously over Dean. The hunter transferred his gaze between his lover and the mirror suspended above them, before his back arched from the bed and he spurted deep within his lover, a scream of Castiel's name heavy on his lips as he came. He felt the wet spurt of Castiel's cum over his abdomen as the angel climaxed over him, seed sticking against his sweaty skin and over his own hand.

Castiel fell to the side, Dean's dick pulling easily from his ass as he did so and the hunter stared up at the mirrored ceiling, eyes roving over their sweaty, cum stained bodies reflected back at him. He reached out and took Castiel's hand in his own and shared a smile with the angel laying beside him.

"We're so keeping this room, dude," Dean murmured before leaning in to press an open mouthed kiss to Castiel's responsive, warm mouth.

Castiel hummed out his agreement as he licked his way inside Dean's mouth, slender hand rising to cup t he back of the hunter's head gently. They remained in that position mouths working one against the other, in no hurry to move for a good long while yet ...


End file.
